Phineas Flynn
Phineas Flynn (born 2001) is the son of Linda Flynn-Flecther and an unknown man, the younger brother of Candace Flynn, the step-son of Lawrence Fletcher, the step-brother of Ferb Fletcher and the main protagonist of the animated television series Phineas and Ferb. Voiced by Vincent Martella and created and designed by Dan Povenmire, Phineas first appeared along with the rest of the series' main characters in the pilot episode "Rollercoaster". Phineas, along with Ferb star in each A-Plot of every episode. Personality The most notable trait of Phineas is his enduring optimism, along with his ever-cheerful demeanor he always strives to uphold. Even in the face of the most difficult challenges that confront him, he manages to maintain his composure and keep his outlook on the situation positive. Phineas often uses his ability to boost the morale of those around him during phases of depression. He is almost always in a good cheerful mood. As intelligent and industrious as he is, however, Phineas has shown to be oblivious to the emotions and intentions of those around him. It's for this shortcoming of his that he fails to notice Isabella's love interest for him as obvious as she tries to make it, along with Candace's intention to get him grounded. It is possible that Phineas inherited this shortcoming from his mother considering how she always ignores Candace's often completely justifiable rants of the impossible endeavors he and Ferb would engage in and how she has always neglected to acknowledge the frustration Candace would feel when she on one occasion found herself in her daughter's position. ("What Do It Do?") Being a rational and calm person, Phineas isn't easily angered or irked. However, he has been shown to be innovative to a fault; when Phineas is unable to express his creativity he may build up high amounts of stress. ("Bully Bromance Breakup"). On very rare occasions, Phineas's temper has been flared. The first traces of Phineas's aggravated side were seen when Candace ignored his warnings and put herself in danger ("Out to Launch") and when Baljeet's distraught wailing interrupted his morning ("The Baljeatles"). Phineas also openly showed his intolerance when Santa dismissed the entire population of his hometown as "naughty" ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). He was agitated to a particularly high extent when on what came close to turning out as a pivotal event in his family's history when he finally learned of his pet platypus Perry's secret double-life as a secret agent. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) Though a handful of instances Phineas has openly shown exasperation can be listed, there has only been one time Phineas was well and truly enraged. That time was on the day of the Summer Solstice, when Candace refused to cooperate with him during a critical moment when he needed for her to swallow her pride and settle for the tricycle that was the only means of transportation available for her to make it back to their house. Under the circumstances of a dwindling time frame, Phineas eventually resorted to yelling at her in a startling outburst of rage to force her to comply. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Inventors Category:Leaders Category:Singing Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroic Doctors and Scientists Category:Siblings Category:Extravagant Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Male Heroes